Lágrimas Negras
by Nenemie
Summary: Seu coração morreu junto com eles. Fora dilacerado como eles foram, sem nenhuma misericórdia. - Songshot, Orihime em primeira pessoa. Kuroi Namida - Anna Tsuchiya


Lágrimas Negras

_**Lágrimas Negras**_

" _Sabe... Kurosaki-kun... Eu tinha um monte de coisas que gostaria de fazer... Eu queria ser professora... Também queria ser uma astronauta... E também abrir a minha própria loja de bolos... Queria ir ao Dunkin Donuts e dizer 'Vou querer todos!'... E ir à sorveteria também e pedir: 'Um de cada sabor!'. Huuuum... Eu queria poder viver umas cinco vezes! Aí eu nasceria em cinco cidades diferentes e conseguiria comer as coisas mais deliciosas cinco vezes mais! Teria cinco empregos diferentes... E nessas cinco vidas... Eu me apaixonaria sempre pela mesma pessoa... Obrigada Kurosaki-kun... E adeus..._"

Aquelas palavras se repetiam várias vezes na minha cabeça. Será que o Kurosaki-kun me ouviu? E se ouviu, será que... Ele gostou? Bobagem, ninguém poderia me ver com aquela pulseira estranha que o Ulquiorra-san me deu.

_**Asu nante konai you nito negatta yoru kazoekirenai**_

(Não consigo mais contar as noites que desejei não chegar o amanhã)

_**Yume mo ai mo nakushi ame ni utareta mama naiteru**_

(Perdidos os sonhos e o amor, molhada pela chuva, estou chorando...).

Eu perdi o direito de viver, perdi o direito de chorar, perdi o direito de ter liberdade, em suma: Eu estava vegetando. Eu tinha uma vida artificial.

Agora que eu vi meus amigos sendo mortos um a um sem misericórdia, não vejo motivo para compartilhar emoções. Ou sequer tê-las. Ao invés de sentimentos, ganhei a personalidade sádica de todos os arrancar que "vivem" ao meu redor.

_**Kasaritsukenai de kono mama no watashi de ikite yukutame**_

(Para eu viver dessa forma sem enfeites)

_**Nani ga hitsuyou**_

(Do que preciso?).

Eu queria poder receber as palavras confortantes do Kurosaki-kun de novo, sentir sua respiração rápida e quente, poder ver aquele sorriso irritado de novo. Mas por culpa minha ele podia estar morto uma hora dessas.

_- Você não é mais útil para Aizen-sama agora, está com medo? – Perguntou Ulquiorra._

_- Eu não estou com medo. Meu coração está com eles agora, meu coração está com o Kurosaki-kun._

E o meu coração morreu junto com ele. Meu coração estava destruído, fora dilacerado assim como minhas emoções. O que me restou foi a vaga lembrança dos meus amigos, só isso.

_**Jibun sae shinjirezu nani wo shinjitara ii no**_

(Sem poder acreditar em mim mesma, em que devo acreditar?)

_**Kotae wa chikasugite mienai**_

(A resposta está tão perto que não enxergo)

Aquele lugar, Las Noches, parecia um manicômio: todo branco. Os quartos (ou o meu pelo menos) tinham grades nas janelas e eram todos da mais pura cor branca. Não havia amigos lá, não tinha ninguém que não quisesse ver você morrer como um cachorro.

Aquilo era só um manicômio onde as pessoas infelizes procuravam a pessoa mais infeliz de todas para excluí-la e torturá-la psicologicamente. E eu era uma dessas que eram torturadas.

_**Kuroi namida nagasu**_

(Derramo lágrimas negras)

_**Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute kanashisugite**_

(Eu não tenho nada, é triste demais)

_**Kotoba ni sae nara nakute**_

(Não consigo nem dizer em palavras)

Mesmo perdendo todas as minhas emoções, eu sinto saudades dos meus dias felizes. Se a Rangiku-san estivesse comigo, ela diria que eu continuo sendo a gentil Inoue Orihime de sempre. Não consigo conter minhas lágrimas impuras, lágrimas negras. Por causa minha inutilidade, eles estão mortos...

_**Karadajuu ga itami dashite**_

(Meu corpo todo começa a doer)

_**Taerarenai hitori dewa**_

(Não consigo suportar sozinha)

Esse peso é muito grande para mim, eu sou fraca. Sinto falta das palavras encorajadoras do Kurosaki-kun... Tudo que eu sinto é vontade de voltar no tempo. Apenas isso, eu queria ter me declarado para o Kurosaki-kun, eu queria poder comemorar datas alegres junto do pessoal. Eu queria muito fazer com que o tempo voltasse. Queria dizer adeus a essas "manhãs" perturbadoras. Eu queria poder sentir o calor do sol em meu rosto novamente, queria poder _viver_ novamente. Queria o meu coração de novo. Queria que eles estivessem olhando para mim e sorrissem, dizendo "agora está tudo bem".

_**Yonaka ni nakitsukarete egaita jibun janai jibun no kao**_

(O rosto que desenhei de madrugada cansada de chorar é um rosto meu que não é meu)

_**Yowasa wo kakushita mama egao wo tsukuru no wa yameyou…**_

(Vamos parar de construir um sorriso que esconde a fraqueza...)

_**Kasaritsukenai de ikiteyuku koto wa kono yo de ichiban**_

_**MUZUKASHI KOTO?**_

(Seria a coisa mais difícil do mundo viver sem enfeitar?)

Eu queria sorrir verdadeiramente de novo, eu queria de novo aquele meu rosto. Eu sinto que este não é o meu corpo, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, ele é. Quero sentir-me viva de novo. Eu quero poder me sentir feliz e não chorar lágrimas negras.

_**Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii**_

(Se for pra receber de você prefiro algo sem formato)

_**Kowareru mono wa mou iranai**_

(Não quero mais nada que se quebre)

_**Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo**_

(Por mais que eu grite e chore lágrimas negras)

Não quero receber ordens de fazer coisas absurdas novamente. Não quero torturas psicológicas, não quero mais conter meus soluços e ouvir risadas sádicas. Não quero ficar naquele manicômio.

- Inoue. – Ouvi a voz fria de Aizen-sama me chamar. Levantei a minha cabeça e saí da posição fetal. – Preciso de mais um favor seu...

- Não vou fazer nada. – Respondi rispidamente.

- Entendo. – O ouvi rir.

-... – Voltei à posição fetal e abaixei minha cabeça.

- Você quer seus amigos de volta? – Levantei novamente a minha cabeça. Senti o meu _coração_ bater de novo. – Quer?

- Você pode... Aizen-sama? – Ele sorriu de novo.

- To brincando. – Ele sorriu sadicamente. – Afinal, a culpa é sua, não é?

Senti meu mundo desabar. Minha vontade de viver, meus sentimentos, _meu coração_ e tudo o que eu tinha no passado, voltaram por um segundo. E com isso, veio a dor. O pior sentimento de todos, e o pior é que ela sempre vinha junto com sua amiga: A ilusão.

_**Shirame kao de ashita wa kite**_

(Por favor, que venha um amanhã despreocupado)

_**Onaji itami ni butsukaru**_

(Se for pra viver batendo na mesma dor)

Ele aproximou seus lábios em meu ouvido e em uma voz sem emoção alguma, sussurrou.

- _Diga. Seu corpo e sua alma... Que propósito eles têm agora?_

- _Sim. Eles... São apenas para Aizen-sama e sua ambição._ – Ele sorriu de novo.

_**Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara**_

(Quero sumir distante)

_**Tooku kiete shimaitai**_

(Por mais que eu saiba que é apenas um capricho)

Quero sumir, quero morrer, quero sair dali. Isso é apenas um capricho meu? A única coisa que eu quero é sair dali. Daquele inferno gelado. Pois aquilo era um manicômio, onde todos eram infelizes e procuravam as pessoas mais infelizes para excluí-las e torturá-las psicologicamente. E eu era uma dessas pessoas torturadas.

_E então... As lágrimas negras vieram novamente._

_**Owari**_


End file.
